customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gao Qiushen (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Gao Qiushen (Chinese: 高虯神, Pinyin: Gāo Qiúshén) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.' Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III Gao Qiushen was a monk in China who practices Shissen Karihadi with her nunchaku. Her teacher was Zhang Wu, who is a disguised Li Long. She was very skillful with her nunchaku when she was a Chinese monk. After Qiushen practiced her nunchaku skills, she went exploring in China. Physical appearance Qiushen has brown eyes and short, orange hair. In Soul Calibur IV-V, her hair is longer. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Qiushen's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Qiushen's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur III. Fighting Style Qiushen's fighting style resembles that of a Jeet Kune Do practitioner, similar to Maxi's, because she uses a nunchaku and fight with Shissen Karihadi. She relies on short-range but very fast attacks that will put the opponent in a disadvantage. She also can use various fast and powerful kicks that will sometimes knock the opponent down on the ground. Experienced players can string together many hit combos in order to put pressure on the opponent, interrupt opponents, and actually make them fear attacking. However, despite being very fast and powerful, her fighting style has a few downsides. First off, if the opponent is on the edge of an arena, she has a high chance of ringing himself out. To counter this, she has a couple throws that can move the opponent away from the edge and several moves that can ring out the opponent as well. Next, because she uses a pair of nunchaku, most of her attacks are short-ranged, often forcing herself to run closer to the opponent, leaving her open for attack. She is regarded as being a mid-to-high tier character because of her speed, but also because of her high risk of ringing herself out and having to get closer to the opponent. Critical Finish Qiushen throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Qiushen punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Qiushen wears a pink Chinese dress that is below the ankle length, bares her shoulders and has a long slit on the right side of the dress. She mostly wears white gloves, white knee socks, pink leggings, and pink kung fu shoes. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears an pink, elegant dress that is floor length and has a long slit on the left side of the dress. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar outfit to that one from Soul Calibur III, except her dress has two slits on each side. Her dress now have green and white oriental patterns on it and orange oriental patterns on her gloves and socks. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III, but her dress, gloves, and socks have the same patterns from Soul Calibur V. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Qiushen Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Raimei Hair: Medium Length (05,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (32,18) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Shins: Ashigaru Shin Guards (32,18) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (32,18) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''You really want to do this? *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just can't afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''Weapons are for fools!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Qiushen's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 2184.JPG 100 2185.JPG 100 2186.JPG 100 2187.JPG 100 2188.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-20h53m14s82.png|Qiushen wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-20h54m12s106.png|Qiushen wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-20h55m07s53.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-20h55m31s137.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-20h56m17s30.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-20h57m24s1.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-03-20h57m35s135.png|Qiushen wielding Raimei after the battle.